


Silly little anxieties

by Wendino



Series: Cryptic Patrol [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Series: Cryptic Patrol [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802413





	Silly little anxieties

He should be happy. Conrad and Gabriel had finally found a way to reverse the virus, and Levi had just finished the paperwork for the two of his observations. He’d already dropped by to visit Kain, but left early to give him some time with his twin who’d been just as frazzled as the rest of them. He knew where Lucas was currently resting, and he also knew that he was set to be released back on duty later that day, but any time Levi tried to go see him he would hesitate. He didn't know why, this was his partner in crime after all! He felt pain grip his heart and sucked in a shaky breath. Lucas wouldn’t remember what had happened while he was full feral, none of those afflicted did, but Levi didn't have that luxury. The words still haunted him… the raspy, distorted tone as the virus tried to manipulate him… Levi shuddered. 

A knock on his door blessedly saved him from his spiralling thoughts and he pushed away from his desk. Gabriel was at his door, probably to pick up his paperwork from his time under their direction.

G: Your little friend was released a little while ago… he was asking about you.

Lv: I meant to visit but…

He trailed off but knew the doctor understood. He’d seen the recordings after all. Gab placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, before taking the paperwork from the blond’s hands and heading back towards his station. Levi stood in his doorway, torn between going to find Lucas and curling up in his room. In the end, the choice was made for him.

Lu: Lev…?

Levi flinched and looked down the hall. Their eyes met, and Levi felt his heart stop. His voice was shaky and his eyes started to water as Lucas slowly walked closer.

Lv: H-hey Lulu…

Lucas stood in front of him now, looking up at him with clear concern.

Lu: You didn’t drop by…

Lv: sorry… I asked to be transferred to field work after… I just got back a little while ago… 

Lucas kept looking up at him in concern and Levi could feel himself beginning to break, so he forced a smile and opened his arms.

Lv: I missed you, Lu

That seemed to ease Lucas’s worries, and he immediately stepped into Levi’s waiting arms. The two shared their first hug in what felt like ages and neither wanted to let go. In the end, Levi cleared his throat and dropped his arms, but didn’t let Lucas go far.

Lv: Wanna come in and sit for a bit? Or did you have things you needed to do?

He didn’t miss the excited look that crossed the smaller AIs face.

Lu: Sure! I-if it's no trouble I mean! I know you said you just got back after all

Lv: my door is always open for you

Levi hoped Lucas understood just how true that statement was as he stepped aside to let his friend inside. Lucas seemed to relax immediately, and the two quickly settled into their old routine of getting comfy. Levi briefly thought about excusing himself to shower, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Lucas’s side. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified that if he looked away for even the briefest moment, Lucas would be gone and the dream would end. So Levi stayed where he was, content to listen to Lucas go on about everything he remembered during that time (which wasn't much to be fair).

Lu: You’re quieter than usual, are you sure you're ok?

Levi nodded, sending his friend a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes as he ignored the ache in his heart.

Lv: just… silly little anxieties… I missed having you around Lulu, the place isnt the same without you…

He saw Lucas blush and fought back his own, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The two sat in a brief but semi-awkward silence until Lucas cleared his throat.

Lu: s-so I um… Can i ask you something Lev..?

Levi tried not to flinch at the nickname, his thoughts instantly shooting back to the incident. If Lucas noticed or not, he didn’t mention anything, so Levi nodded for him to continue.

Lu: earlier you kinda… i guess trailed off a bit?- and youve been a little distant since I was debugged… I guess i just wanna know if something happened to us during the whole thing?

Levi felt his mouth go dry and didnt meet Lucas’s gaze, as if he was suddenly unable to meet his friend’s eye. He hugged himself a bit and shrugged.

Lv: nothing major… 

Lu: and you’d tell me if it was?

Lv: of course i would Lu! Youre my best friend and my partner, id never hide something major like that from you!

Lucas held up his hands in surrender, a little startled at the sudden outburst.

Lv: s-sorry… things have been a little hard without you around… I was all alone…

He hugged himself tighter and Lucas was once again looking at him in concern. He felt the bed shift and Levi suddenly found himself wrapped in another hug. He hesitantly returned it before practically trapping Lucas in his arms. His shoulder shook with unshed tears as he buried his face in the crook of his friend’s neck.

Lv: please… please dont leave me again…

Lu: Im not going anywhere Lev… I promise…

The two stayed like that until exhaustion settled over them both. Neither was too keen on moving much and ended up just passing out on the bed in their normal clothes. Even in his sleep Levi clung to Lucas like a lifeline, and despite everything he had the most restful sleep since the incident.


End file.
